Servant of Evil
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: "Oh my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone. We were twins torn apart, what our fates should have shown. Oh my King, you shield me from danger's deadly call, I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all."


**So technically I should be studying for exams but, meh. Anyways, it should be known that this is part of the 'Sing for Me' series: a collection of multi-character/fandom fics that revolve around a song.**

* * *

**Song: Servant of Evil / His Significance of Existence (Based on English covers by sirhamnet and Enn sings)**

**Artist: Len Kagamine**

* * *

**Servant of Evil or His Significance of Existence**

_Oh my king, you have me,  
as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins torn apart, what our fates should have shown,  
Oh my king, you shield me,  
from danger's deadly call,  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

_:-:-:-:-:_

_Year X203_

_:-:-:-:-:_

"Push my lady, you are doing well!" the mid wife calls over the clamor and chaos that is occurring in the royal chambers. A pained wail rings out through the wing, and all the servants flinch at its sound. However, moments later the sound of a small voice wailing joins the noise, and relieved laughter. Five minutes after an identical wail joins the first.

A servant girl bursts out of the chambers, stumbling slightly as she as runs towards the king. Her hair is completely disheveled; her clothes rumpled and are completely unfit to present herself to a member of the royal family, much less the king. But here she is, in front of her king and bringing the joyous news that they have awaited nine months for. "Twins my Lord, our Lady has given birth to twins!"

A spark of joy lights up the eyes of the king, only to be replaced by something darker. However, it is there for only a second and it vanishes moments after. "May I see her?" He asks, and the servant girl nods vigorously.

As they enter the room, everyone bows and quietly files out to give their rulers some time alone. Slowly the king walks to the bedside of his wife and sits down at the foot of the bed. Tiredly, she turns towards him and offers one bundle nestled against her chest to him. "Meet your sons." She says, nuzzling her son affectionately.

The king smiles fondly at her and runs his fingers through his son's downy bronze hair. "Which is the older one?" He asks, and she nods at the babe in his arms. The king nods thoughtfully, "Then he is Hikaru. The other shall be Kaoru." The queen nods in approval and opens her arms to welcome her firstborn to the cuddle session she and his brother are having.

The king kisses her forehead. "Rest. We shall celebrate the birth of our son." The king says as the faint sounds of church bells ringing reaches the room. Already news of the monarchy having successors must have reached the ears of their citizens.

The queen frowns, not missing the unspoken resolve in the king's mind. "My lord, I know what you have planned, and still I do not appro-"

"I do not seek nor require your approval." The king says curtly, turning on his heel and walking out of the chambers.

Her heart heavy with fears of her children's' fate, she snuggles closer to them in an attempt to forget what their father has in store for them. Hikaru sleeps quietly, but Kaoru gurgles and blinks blearily. Crooning gently at her son, the queen tells herself that the tears that are welling up in her eyes are of joy not despair. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be okay, mama's here."

Gradually Kaoru and his mother join his brother in sleep, and everything is alright. For now.

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X207_

:-:-:-:-:

"Kaoru? Oh Kaoru, I know that you're in here." His brother's singsong voice reaches the younger prince's ears. Clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles, he burrows deeper into his mother's old gowns. The sound of his brother stomping around reveals his true frustration at being unable to find his younger sibling. Waiting until the footsteps stop right in front of the chest he's hiding in, he bursts out of it with a playful yell, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Letting out a startled yell of surprise, his older brother pitches forwards and Kaoru laughs even as they tumble to the floor. His brother begins yelling in anger, but it soon dissolves into laughter. After their laughter subsides, the two of them bolt out of the room and run towards the courtyard, barreling past servants who know better to stand in the way of the head strong princes.

Jumping down the last couple of stairs, their pace only slows when they reach the courtyard's garden. Nestled in her lawn chair by her roses, a chair of flowers already in her hands their mother beams at them as they crawl up beside her. "My princes," she says affectionately, ruffling Hikaru's hair and kissing Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru doesn't miss his brother's disappointed look when he doesn't get his own kiss, and he catches the pitying look that his mother gives him. He's only four, but he knows. He's more observant than the adults give him credit for. He doesn't understand why, but he knows that it has to do with him and his brother. His brother who reminds him of the sun-the brightness of his smile, the innocence of his laugh, but also how heated his temper can be, how his passionately his emotions burn.

Pushing these thoughts that should be completely foreign to someone his age, he returns his attention to his mother and his brother who continue creating the chain of flowers. Minutes later, two flower crowns have been made and now don the heads of the two princes. Laughter ringing through the garden, Kaoru thinks that this is what happiness is like.

"Kaoru."

Flinching at the sound of the familiar deep voice, Kaoru looks over his shoulder to see his father and a man with a tattered cape and sword walking up to him. Standing up and bowing he tries to avoid making eye contact, "Hello father." He says meekly.

The king takes his wrist and pulls him towards the armed man despite Kaoru's startled cry of pain and surprise. A shriek erupts from his mother's mouth and he sees her try to stand only collapse to her knees. "My lord! What are you-"

"Take him and go. From this day forth Kaoru Hitachiin is dead." The king's voice rumbles, and the man with the sword bows in confirmation.

Offering a gloved hand to him, Kaoru shies away only to be shoved forwards by his father. Turning towards his brother, his eyes widen in fear as he sees the identical expression on his brothers face. "Kao…ru?" His twin whispers in fear.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru's plea to return to his brother turns into a scream of distress as he feels the soldier's large hand wrap itself around his wrist.

Hikaru leaps off the lawn chair and tries to run towards his younger brother, "Kaoru! Father, why is Kaoru leaving? Father!" He cries as his father holds him back.

Above their screams, his mother's wails rise above their cries. "No! No, not my child, it's a death sentence! My lord! My lord!" Tears stream down her face as her breathing becomes more rapid and ragged.

Kaoru feels the sinking in his stomach get even worse and he pulls even more frantically against the grip on his arm. This another thing he's noticed even though his mother has tried hiding it. She's sick, really sick, and seeing her collapsed on the ground makes his tears flow even more feely. "Mama! Hikaru!" He lets out a yelp as he's suddenly picked up.

"Calm down, he is gone. Forget about him, he is dead now." His father's voice rumbles over the sounds of his mother sobbing and his brother screaming his name. Kaoru's eyes widen in shock and despair. As he's carried out of the courtyard he hears his brother's last scream.

"KAORU!"

"HIKARU!"

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X213_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru tucks and rolls backwards as a blade whistles past the place where his neck was moments before. Standing back up he parries his opponents next blow with his dagger before sweeping his legs out from underneath them. With a grunt they land on their back and he places his knee on their chest, his dagger under their throat.

From behind them, their instructor begins clapping. Grinning at his sparring partner he offers him a hand and helps him up. Strawberry blonde hair falls into cheerful eyes that moments before were cool as steel. "Wow Kao, you beat me!" He grins happily giving his rival a hug despite their sweat.

Kaoru returns the hug before looking over to their teacher. The twinkle in his dark eyes is betrays the emotions that he hides behind his stoic expression. The only thing marring that stoic expression is a scar running through his left eyebrow that makes it look like he's always arching his eyebrow inquiringly. A grunt and a nod is the extent of his vocal approval, but Kaoru is used to this. Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka is an assassin of very few words, but after six years studying under him, Kaoru has learned how to read his body language.

"Come on, let's go again!" Mitsuki 'Honey' Haninozuka, Mori's younger cousin twirls his kunai around his finger. Today is the first time that he's ever beat him in a spar, but Kaoru feels that he won through a handicap. Honey had broken three fingers during their last assignment and had fought one handed.

Giving the pair of them one last nod, Mori returns to the main house, leaving his students outside in their sparring ring. Lying down to take a breather, the two students watch the clouds roll overhead. There's a companionable silence between them before Honey breaks the silence.

"You know…I don't really like the king."

Surprised at the sudden confession, Kaoru turns to his friend with an inquiring arch of an eyebrow. "There's so much unfairness you know? We're alright because we're in his service, but whenever I go see Takashi's family, their village is so sad." He says with a frown, "Almost all of Takashi's money goes to his family…"

Kaoru doesn't answer. He doesn't know how to feel about the man he should call 'father' if only by blood. Six years of training to become a human weapon, part of Kaoru can understand why his father abandoned him, and why his mother was so sad when she'd see him. From what his 10 year-old brain can understand, he 'died' so that he could become an assassin for his brother. 'Kaoru Hitachiin' is dead so that the prince can have a protector.

Even after all this time away from him, Kaoru hasn't forgotten a single thing about him. How he laughs, the way mischief makes his eyes twinkle, and the look that he gives his twin that needs no words to be understood. Every day he thinks about him. Whenever there's word of another assassination attempt, another try to overturn the monarchy, all he can think about is his older brother. Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he think of Kaoru as much as Kaoru thinks of him? Does he even remember him?

A loud bang from inside the main house has the two boys jumping to their feet with their weapons in their hands. "Takashi? What's wrong?" Honey asks as he and Kaoru run towards the house. Mori walks outside, his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose and his right curled into a fist around a piece of parchment.

Mori's eyes fill with sadness as he meets Kaoru's gaze, and immediately Kaoru knows that something is wrong. "Mori, it's not, not-"

"The queen is dead. "

Kaoru freezes in shock as the news hits him. "She's…gone?" He whispers. Eyebrows furrowing he tries to remember as much as he can about her. Aside from the sorrow in her eyes when she knew what future he would have, all he can remember is her gentle smile and a warm touch. _Mother is dead._ He hesitantly thinks, testing the mere thought of never seeing his mother again.

Honey gives him a sad but confused look, and Kaoru's about to tell him why when he catches Mori's barely noticeable head shake. Clamping his mouth shut he fakes a smile and shrugs. He almost forgot. No one aside from his family and Mori know that he can be the heir to the throne. And no one can find out, ever. So far he's been lucky since the public rarely sees Hikaru. His last public appearance was when they were five.

Mori holds the door to the main house open and Kaoru and Honey walk in. "Study for a while." He suggests turning and shutting the door behind him. Neither of the two students question it. Mori has been going out alone for weeks now, and they know that he has a reason why he's going out and why he's not telling them. They trust their teacher, so they don't question it. Not really wanting to keep up pretenses, Kaoru heads up to the second level and shuts his bedroom door. Falling onto his cot, he stares out the window.

"Mama…"

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X219_

_The First Month_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru looks up at the massive front door of the palace. It's even bigger than he last remembered, but that might just be the fact that he hasn't seen the palace for 12 years. After turning fifteen he had gone out on his own, working independently from Mori and Honey. In that year, he had gotten a fairly well known as a mercenary; the Yellow Flash is the name that's whispered after groups of bandits are found dead on the roadside. Maybe it's fate, maybe just happy coincidence, but the Crown Prince himself requested for the services of the 'Yellow Flash'. Kaoru doesn't know how to feel about seeing his brother again. He's excited, nervous, happy and utterly terrified all at once.

Pulling his hood farther over his face, he nods at the guards who open the front doors for him. Walking into the main hall, he ignores the servants and butler that greet him, brushing past them to where he remembers the Kings quarters being. As the reunion between him and his brother dawns closer, he wonders if they still look identical. He wonders if he remembers that he even had a twin. Stopping in front of the royal chambers, he reaches for the knob only to be interrupted.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

His hand freezing over the doorknob, all he can think about is the owner of the voice behind him. Slowly turning around, his hood still over his face, he stares at his mirror image.

A scowl identical to the one he wears dons his face, a hand in his pant pocket and his other resting by his side. His bronze hair is combed back, but to Kaoru's glee it still behaves the same way his does. Even his body shape is completely identical to his. Kaoru can tell from the callouses on his fingers that his older brother is a swordsman too.

Eyebrows furrowing, he walks forwards. "Didn't you hear me? I command you to tell me-" His sentence is cut short when Kaoru takes his hood off and looks up at him sheepishly for the first time in twelve years. Eyes widening in disbelief, shock, hurt and surprise as Hikaru realizes who is standing in front of him.

There's a moment of silence, and in attempt to break it Kaoru bows from the waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness. I am-"

"Kaoru."

The assassin in question looks up at his older brother and future king, and with a jolt of surprise realizes that there are tears welling up in his eyes. Straightening up in surprise, he bites his lip uncertainly, "My lord?"

There's the sound of frantic foot falls and the ruffling clothing and the elated shout of, "KAORU!" and the next thing Kaoru knows is that his twin has tackled hugged him to the floor and is either hugging him as tightly as he can because he can't believe that he's back, or Hikaru's trying to suffocate him. Kaoru thinks it's the former.

"Hi-karu. I, I can't breathe." Kaoru chokes out with a grin, hugging his twin back. Hikaru releases him with a jolt, and sits back on his heels, his hands still cupping his brother's face.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, I can't, how? You're really here? How've you been, why are you here?" The prince asks in a rush, his eyes running over every single detail of his face, and Kaoru couldn't be happier.

Taking his brother's hands in his own and helps him up. Hikaru's face is the picture of confusion, and Kaoru smirks devilishly as he kneels down in front of him. "I am here," he says, lifting Hikaru's hand up to his lips and kissing the ring of the monarch that rests on his middle finger, "to serve my king." Looking up at his brother, he sees a bright smile light up his face.

And Kaoru knows that neither of them have been happier.

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X219_

_The Nineth Month_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru frowns behind his scarf, his breath still creating small clouds as it condenses in the air. Looking up at the desolates gray clouds above him, his mind wanders back to the palace and to his brother waiting for him. Shaking his head, he returns his attention to the present, and the rundown farmhouse that he's standing outside of.

There have been whispers of discontent throughout their country, murmurs that their new King would not change anything. Whispers would become chatter, chatter would become shouts, and those shouts could lead to rebellion. And rebellion against his brother would _never _happen, not under Kaoru's watch. Those whispers are exactly what brings him here tonight. Or this morning, Kaoru knows that it's already past 12am. He's here to what he does best. And that is kill all those who dare oppose his brother.

His targets are all assembled inside the farmhouse, they think they're safe, oh so safe from any prying eyes as they discuss their plans to return 'justice' to their country. Pulling his hood lower over his face, Kaoru readies his trusty dagger and short sword. The minute a cloud floats over in front of the moon and obscures its light, he makes his move.

The shattering of glass and a gust of wind rip through the room the conspirators are in as all the candles they had set up get knocked over or extinguished. There are shouts of confusion and panic that's soon accompanied by the ringing of swords. It doesn't matter at all to Kaoru. As soon as he hears the familiar singing of metal, his dagger and sword are already at work, silencing their bearers with a wet gurgle or a yell of pain.

In moments, the only two left standing are Kaoru, and another man whose face he cannot see through the darkness of the room. Engaging in a deadly dance, Kaoru feels a small prick of worry enter his mind. His opponent is skilled, probably on Kaoru's level, maybe even more. But in the end, Kaoru is fighting for his king, for his brother, so like every other time before, he slays his opponent, slitting his throat and breaking his neck. Panting, Kaoru stands over his victims, running his hand through his hair. Normally he isn't this tired after an assignment, but for some reason he feels tired, so, so tired.

Rewrapping himself in his cloak and scarf, he steps over all the bodies and exits the farm house, looking forwards to the thought of going home. As he leaves, the cloud that was over the moon passes, illuminating the face of the last man he killed. Kaoru's eyes widen in horror and his mouth drops open in shock. There is nothing particularly special about this mercenary: he has dark hair and weather worn clothes and scars are all too common for those who dance with death on a regular basis. But there's one scar of his that makes Kaoru stagger back before sprinting out of the farm house as fast as he can as the dead man's glassy eyes stare up at the ceiling.

And it's the scar running through his left eyebrow.

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X220_

_Sixth Month_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru blinks blearily as the warmth of the sun on his face wakes him up from his nap. Rolling onto his side, he buries his face into his brother's side. A hum gently rumbles through his brother's chest, and a hand runs through his dishevelled hair. Opening his eyes, he sees a familiar smirk on his brother's face.

"Morning." His twin teases and Kaoru entwines his fingers with his brother's. " Did you have a good nap?"

Stretching his legs out behind him, Kaoru yawns, "I wish we could nap forever." He stands up, and pulls his brother to his feet as well. Snickering, Hikaru flattens out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Don't we both? I wish that every part of the castle was as nice as the greenhouse-"

"My lord?"

The two twins share a look of momentary panic at the sound of a servant entering the garden. His assassin's instinct kicking in, Kaoru scales the nearest tree. Hiding in the upper branches, he watches a maid walking up to his brother.

Even from his height, he can easily tell that his brother is less than impressed with her. "What do you think you're doing?" Hikaru snaps, and the maid flinches away. "You know that no one is to disturb me when I am in the greenhouse."

Bowing several times, she wrings her hands uncertainly, "I , I apologize my lord, but it is already well past the time when public hearings take place. And, ah…" Her sentence trails off into nothing as Hikaru brushes past her. Catching his brother's eye, Hikaru gives him an almost unnoticeable nod, and Kaoru smiles cheekily back. The unspoken 'meet me in the throne room' is an easy request to fulfil.

Waiting for the maid to leave, Kaoru swings down gracefully from his hiding place. Sighing in annoyance, he grabs his cloak that he had left on a lawn chair and wraps it around his shoulders. No one knows about his relationship with their monarch, and that's the way he and his brother want to keep it. As he pulls his hood over his face, he sighs.

As he reaches the just behind the throne room, he glances around, making sure he's the only one there. Reaching out he gently pulls on a sconce on the wall which causes a section of the wall to sink inwards. Quickly entering the hidden path, Kaoru places a hand on the wall in order to better maneuver through the tight passage. To the twin's glee, countless passages like these were located throughout the palace, and the mischief that they get into is more than enough to keep both of them entertained.

Just ahead of him, a dancing sliver of light reveals the end of the passage as it opens up behind a large tapestry located behind the throne. As he's about to pass through the tapestry in order to stand at his brother's side, snippets of the conversation making its way to his ears.

"…don't see why this is my problem."

"Don't you see?! Your people are starving! Why won't you do anything?!"

Hikaru's mouth drops open as he recognizes the second voice. "Honey-!" He breathes, stepping forwards to see his friend and rival for the first time in three years. However, their heated conversation makes him hesitate.

"You dare speak that way to your king?" Hikaru's irritated voice demands.

There's a pause before Honey resumes speaking. "I do. Crime is everywhere, there's no justice, and families are either starving or being torn apart! As king you have to-"

The sound of clinking mail and the ringing of swords being drawn has Kaoru's heart in his throat. Two seconds from leaping out of his hiding spot, his brother's voice stops him.

"I don't have to do anything. But you, you have to leave my sight because I have better things to do than listen to someone whine about how unfortunate their lives are." Hikaru says dismissively, and judging by the grunts and curses of protests, the guards in the room must be trying to throw Honey out.

"How can you stand by and do nothing? You don't deserve to be a king!" Honey's voice yells angrily, and the sound of doors slamming echoes into silence. Taking a second to compose himself, Kaoru steps out of the hidden passage and walks to his brother's side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Hikaru sighs tiredly, but turns to his brother and beams at him happily.

"Thanks for coming Kao. These audiences would drive me insane if you weren't here. They're so boring."

"Anything for you Hikaru. You know I'd do anything for you."

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X220_

_Eighth Month_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru ties the draw string bag closed as he makes his final preparations to leave. For once, he isn't going on an assassination mission, this time, it's simply scouting out a nearby kingdom for a month. Kaoru can't help but be thankful for that. It's not like he's going to be gone for a long time, but after the last extended mission he went on, both he and Hikaru realized that neither of them can function properly when they're apart for long periods of time. Call it a twin thing.

Wrapping his familiar weather-worn cloak around his frame, he shoulders his bag and exits his living quarters. Hood over his face, he silently brushes through the palace hallways and into the stables. Walking to his horses stall, he puts on all the required tack, and brings his horse to the stable's front doors.

"Planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"

Smirking, Kaoru turns to his twin who is leaning against one of the stalls. Walking towards him, Kaoru wraps his arms around Hikaru's waist as Hikaru drapes an arm over his shoulder, and tilts his twin's head upwards with his other hand. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Kaoru? You know that I wouldn't be able to take that." He murmurs, leaning his forehead against Kaoru's.

Pulling his twin into a tighter hug, Kaoru meets his older brother's gaze. "I'd never leave you alone. You know that. I'll be back before you know it." He promises, squeezing Hikaru reassuringly.

The two of them stay that way for a moment more, just savouring each other's company. No 'Yellow Flash'. No King. Just Hikaru and Kaoru, just a pair of twins. Kaoru gives his brother one last squeeze of reassurance before loosening his hold. Sighing in defeat knowing that Kaoru has to leave eventually, Hikaru reluctantly lets go of his brother.

Kissing his brother's hand and winking up at him teasingly, Kaoru mounts his horse. "I'll see ya in a month." He says as cheerfully as he can, before slapping his reigns and galloping off.

…

Growling in irritation, Kaoru flips his black bangs out of his eyes for what seems to be the fifteenth time today. Disguises are his least favourite part of his job. He understands why, and he really does want to keep the connection between the 'Yellow Flash' and his king completely and utterly unknown to everyone if he can help it, but God, _blast this damn wig-_

"Sir? Would you like anything else?"

Blinking Kaoru returns his attention to the girl standing behind the bakery's shop counter. Eyes flicking back to the bag of bread he was supposed to be paying for, Kaoru laughs sheepishly. "No. Ah, sorry about that. It's just, well, distracting." He explains, glaring at the offending lock that falls into his face again. The girl smiles cutely and tucks a strand of her own hair behind her ear.

"Might want to get it cut then, eh?" She says good-naturedly. Grinning back, Kaoru pays for the bread, and with a nod of his head, he exits the small bakery. Holding the bag of bread between his teeth as he walks, he takes the end of his cloak and tears a thin strip of fabric off it. Using it to tie his shoulder length black hair into a small ponytail in the middle of his head, he lets out a sigh of relief as his hair finally becomes a little less irritating.

Taking a seat by a water fountain, he opens the bag and smiles in satisfaction to himself as he eats his croissant. Even though he's barely been in this new country for a week, he's already found a place to stay, and has already scouted the lands to the west of the country. He's hardly had any sleep, but if it means that he gets to go home to his brother sooner, sleep will always be a second priority to Kaoru. Today however is a different day. For once, he's not out riding all day, making notes about the lay of the land. Today he's just a simple traveller, visiting the capital and seeing the sights and what the country has to offer.

Just as he's about to reach back into his bag of food for some cheese the girl at the store swore was the best of its kind in the whole country, a blur of yellow appears in the corner of his eye. Tensing, Kaoru straightens only to relax again when he realizes that it's just a dog. "Why, hello there," he smiles at the canine whose tongue is lolling out of its mouth. Fur just a shade darker than daffodils, the dog's tail wags eagerly as it comes to sit a Kaoru's feet. "are you alone? Where's your master?" he asks aloud, scanning the area for someone who appears to be looking for something.

As an answer, there's a bark, and the sound of crinkling paper. A split second later, Kaoru realizes that the dog has just made off with his lunch that he was so looking forwards to. "Hey!" He sprints after the dog that parts the crowd and dashes into an alley. "What do you think you're doing?! Sit! H-hey, stop!"

Dodging stalls, children and adults alike, Kaoru tries his best to keep the dog within sight. Skidding to a stop as the dog turns down another alleyway, he changes direction as quickly as possible, following it as it trots into a nearby music shop.

Slowing his sprint down to a walk, Hikaru consciously pulls at his hair. He hopes that it isn't lopsided. That would be ridiculously awkward. Pushing open the door, he looks around the shop, "Um, hello?" He calls out hesitantly, walking around the various instruments that are placed artfully around the slightly cramped shop. How the Golden Retriever managed to maneuver through here without knocking anything over baffles Kaoru. Softly, the sound of a piano playing echoes through the room.

"Antoinette? What do you have there, girl? What did you bring to daddy today?" a cheerful voice asks from somewhere in the back of the shop as the sound of the piano fades out. "Eeeh?! Croissants?! Antoinette, don't tell me you stole these from someone!" A playful bark confirms Kaoru's suspicions and he marches towards the back.

Determined to get his lunch back, Kaoru walks towards the back of the shop, "Excuse me," he starts, but his sentence dies out as he takes in the scene in front of him. A girl with long brown hair with a book in her lap sits beside the dog's owner. He has a hand underneath the Retriever's chin, and his other fondly ruffles the fur on its head. Blond hair falls into his violet eyes and the genuine happiness in his smile isn't missed by Kaoru. His Retriever turns towards Kaoru, sensing the new presence, barks happily and trots over to Kaoru.

The girl turns towards him and blinks in surprise, "Oh. Hello." She says, glancing between Kaoru, Antoinette and the bag of croissants. "Are you the one Antoinette stole from?"

Kaoru opens his mouth to answer when a strangled cry cuts him off and he finds Antoinette's owner bowing hastily and repeatedly in front of him. "I'm so, so, so sorry! This is the fifth time she's done it, and I know that I should train her, but she's usually well behaved, and I didn't mean it to happen, Antoinette's is really, really sweet, it's just that she has a playful streak and she thinks that she's just playing a game, and I'm so sorry!" He says in one breath. Kaoru chuckles awkwardly: got to give him kudos for the one breath apology.

Waving his hands in front of him he shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it, it's just that-" Kaoru's interrupted by the sound of his growling stomach, "uhm, that was my lunch." He blushes in embarrassment as his stomach protests.

The blonde's face lights up happily, "You hungry? Haruhi and I were about to eat! Have lunch with us!" He says eagerly, pulling Kaoru towards the piano bench, letting go only to dash off.

Kaoru smiles at the girl who gives one of her own back. "I don't think any of us have properly introduced ourselves yet. My name is Haruhi. Pleasure to meet you." She says with a smile, offering her hand.

Taking her offered hand, Kaoru kisses it and grins at her teasingly, "Pleasure's all mine, my lady. My name is Kakeru."

"Kakeru? Cool, want a sandwich? I know you have your croissants," the blonde asks as he returns with a platter of food. "oh! I totally forgot, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Tamaki." He says, sitting beside Kaoru. "Let's be friends, yeah?"

Kaoru chuckles and just goes with it. Friends, he thinks as his bangs fall into his eyes again, it would be nice. But Kaoru doesn't need friends. All he needs is his brother, and that's all.

…

Kaoru finishes his recon mission in record time-two weeks in a half-and he couldn't be happier. Two weeks and a half means that he can go home to his brother sooner. Or not.

Stretching out on the patio above Tamaki's music shop, Kaoru grins at his new, (dare he say) friend. Despite the fact that they've only known each other for a short time, thanks to his open and accepting personality, Tamaki and 'Kakeru' have become friends. Close ones at that, and Kaoru doesn't exactly know how to feel about someone who's not his brother knowing personal things about him. Nothing so personal that it would ever become compromising to his situation, but still. It's a foreign feeling to Kaoru, and he doesn't quite know what to do about it.

The peaceful atmosphere is shattered almost instantaneously as Tamaki bursts through the patio doors, arms waving in a panic. "Kakeru! Haruhi's not here yet! What if she was kidnapped? Robbed! My darling daughter, Daddy's coming!"He shouts, turning to make a mad dash for the stairs when Kaoru grabs him from the back of his shirt collar.

"Relax. She's probably still on her way." Kaoru reassures him, standing up from his sitting position and walks over to him, "We can go out and look for her though, let's go."

Tamaki blushes sheepishly and follows his companion out. "Thanks Kakeru."

Kaoru smiles, "No problem m'lord." He says cheekily, causing Tamaki to laugh. After getting roped into one of Tamaki's more eccentric adventures and ending up in a maid café across town, to his glee Kaoru had found out that he was known as the 'King', since all the girls wanted to serve him whenever he'd visit. And so the royalty nicknames ensue.

As they make their way out to the streets, Kaoru can't help but feel uneasy about something. Nothing necessarily bad, but something is making his assassin sense cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Lengthening his stride so that he's walking side by side with Tamaki, Kaoru keeps a sharp eye out for any possible threats.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabs Takami's wrist and pulls him into a nearby alleyway despite his yelp of surprise. Clapping a hand over Tamaki's mouth, Kaoru shakes his head as Tamaki gives him an inquiring look. When he's sure that Tamaki will stay silent, Kaoru lets go, and leans into the alleyway. A tall man rounds the corner, and when he sees him, Kaoru inhales sharply.

Black hair falls into calculating grey eyes as he glances around the alley, adjusting his glasses. At his hip, a familiar rapier hangs in its scabbard. Kaoru knows that rapier well. He's fought against it numerous times. Kyoya Otori is, after all, the Captain of this country's Royal Guard.

In the year when he first became the 'Yellow Flash', Kaoru had lived with a soldier's guild in this country. It was one of the most prestigious guilds in the country, and it was run by the famous Otori family. Generations of renowned swordsmen and shield-maidens had hailed from that family, the youngest of Kaoru's generation being Kyoya. After realizing that this young upstart with an unknown past could best even some of the more seasoned soldiers that frequented the guild, Kyoya immediately became his sparring partner. They were more like rivals than friends, but even Kaoru had troubles dealing with Kyoya's rapier with his dagger and short sword.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? I don't see why you're in such a rush," Haruhi says, walking up from behind the swordsman.

Kyoya places a hand on her shoulder. "Stay close my lady. Something is not right…" he murmurs, critically gazing around the alleyway.

Apparently unable to contain himself any longer, Tamaki bursts out of his hiding place, "Haruhiii!" He yells joyfully, raising his arms in order to tackle hug Haruhi is instead stopped by Kyoya tripping him, causing him to face plant. From his hiding place, Kaoru snickers.

"How dare you act so brashly in front of my lady." Kyoya says in a quiet and deadly voice.

Haruhi walks up to Kyoya and punches his arm. "You know that you shouldn't do that." Haruhi scolds him, and Kyoya only gives her a glance in response.

"You are the princess of a country. You will be treated as such." Kyoya says, and Kaoru almost bursts out in surprise. Haruhi? A _princess_?! Since when?! The only thing that comes to mind whenever he thinks of Haruhi is the tomboyish charm she has, nothing related to princesses and the expectations that accompany it.

Haruhi blinks, returning her attention to Tamaki. Kaoru doesn't miss the gentle and fond smile that she gives him as she helps him up. "Where's Kakeru? Didn't he come with you?"

"Oh yeah, he's in the hallway behind me."

Kaoru curses Takami as Kyoya marches over to where he's hiding. Quickly scaling the wall, he barely makes it over before Kyoya walks into the alley. "There's no one here."

As this two friends chatter about where he could have gone, Kaoru bites his lip. "Sorry guys." He mumbles, and sprints away across the rooftops.

It seems that he's come to the end of his stay.

…

_Dear Tamaki and Haruhi,_

_ I know that this is very sudden, but I have to leave. I was only supposed to be here for a month, and I've accomplished what I set out to do. I'm sorry I left without properly saying goodbye. You guys were honestly the best friends I've had. I hope to see you in the future._

_-Kakeru_

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X220_

_Twelfth Month_

:-:-:-:-:

"She's really interesting. I mean, enough that I'd even consider asking her to be my betrothed, it's not like,"

"Face it Hikaru, you're in looove."

Laughing Kaoru dodges the pillow that's thrown at his head. His brother blushes adorably, crossing his arms sulkily. "This is serious Kaoru!"

"Yeah, seriously hilarious for me." Kaoru snickers, standing up and straightening his brother's collar. "Relax, I'll be right in the room with you. You'll be fine." He reassures his twin, turning him around to face the mirror. Wrapping his arms around his twin's waist and giving him a light squeeze, not wanting to wrinkle his clothing. Or, at least, wrinkle it even more.

Hikaru leans his head against his twin's and lets out a tense sigh. "Thanks Kaoru. You've always got my back."

"Always." Kaoru promises, wrapping his cloak around his shoulder and pulling his hood over his face. Hikaru walks out of the King's Chambers, and Kaoru follows him shortly after. As Hikaru makes his way to the dining hall, Kaoru slips into the room through a servant's door around the side.

Staying close to the wall and in the shadows, Kaoru stops just adjacent to where his brother is sitting at the head of the table. The front doors open, and a page walks in and bows deeply to Hikaru. "Presenting her highness, Haruhi Fujiyoka, her escort Tamaki Suoh and Captain of the Royal Guard Kyoya Otori ."

Kaoru inhales sharply, jaw almost dropping in shock as his old friends walk through the door. For once, Haruhi actually looks like a princess, poofy dress, tiara and all. And _Tamaki._ Gone are the modest clothes of the owner of a small music shop. They're replaced with fine lavender clothes, becoming of any noble lord. As he takes in this image of his old friends, Kaoru can't help but think _what the hell happened since I was gone?_

Hikaru stands from his seat and walks towards Haruhi, "My lady." He greets her, kissing her hand then cheek playfully. "I hope that your travels were pleasant."

Kaoru notes with interest that Tamaki's face goes red with rage when he sees how familiar Hikaru is being with her, but also notes how Haruhi gently brushes his hand with her own reassuringly. Seriously, what happened in the past four months?!

Taking her hand and guiding her to the table, Hikaru sits her down at the side of the table rather than at the head. Kyoya gives him a disapproving glare, but says nothing. "I figured that because of the nature of our meeting, it would be nice if it wasn't so formal." Hikaru explains, walking around the table to sit across from her, ignoring Tamaki as he brushes past. There's a light ringing noise and Hikaru smiles happily. "Oh, it's tea time." He says happily as the servant girl walks into the room, rolling a cart of sweets and tea in front of her. "Ah, excellent. Asuka made Brioche." Hikaru claps his hands with glee.

Kaoru listens, but doesn't pay an extremely large amount of attention. The three of them small talk, (well, more like Haruhi and Hikaru small talk. Tamaki looks like he's sulking). However, there's a palpable change of atmosphere that causes Kaoru to place a hand on the dagger hidden in his cloak.

"My Lord Hikaru, I know the reason why we met here, and I'd like to address that." Haruhi says bluntly, and Hikaru straightens up in anticipation. "I'm flattered by your request, but I cannot accept." She apologizes, and Kaoru is willing to bet that his brother doesn't miss the glance Haruhi gives Tamaki, nor Tamaki's ridiculously smug facial expression. Haruhi reaches over the table and gently takes his hands. "I am sorry though."

Kaoru watches his brother worriedly. The two of them love the close relationship that they share, but at the same time, only Kaoru has really had to interact with people on a regular basis. Hikaru is emotionally immature like that. Deciding to come to his brother's rescue, he steps out of the shadows and walks to Hikaru's shoulder. Making a show of glaring at them from under his hood, he leans into his brother's ear and whispers into his ear. "Say that you've been called."

Stepping away from his brother, he retreats back to the shadows, but he doesn't miss the glare that Kyoya gives him. "I…apologize. It seems that a situation has arisen." He says haltingly, and Haruhi shares a quick smile of relief with Tamaki. "Kasanoda, please escort them back to their chambers." Hikaru waves at the guard standing by the door who bows and opens the door to usher them out.

Hikaru also stands and leaves through the back door. Kaoru turns on his heel and dashes through the servant passages, leaping up the stairs, grabbing the banister and swinging up to save time. His run slows down to a walk, as he notices the chamber's door is slightly ajar.

Hesitantly walking in, he finds Hikaru flopped on the bed and curled up under the duvet. Silently, he approaches the bed and sits down at its foot. "You okay?" he asks softly, laying down behind his brother.

"It's nothing." Hikaru says in a bored tone, and Kaoru wraps an arm around his brother's waist, burning his face into his back through the duvet. "It's fine Kaoru, relax." He repeats, but Kaoru ignores him and just snuggles closer.

His brother's a terrible liar.

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X221_

_Second Month_

:-:-:-:-:

As an assassin, Kaoru is used to doing things that don't always coincide with his morals. Torture, killing, things that would make some people retch were all part of his job description. But there are some things that even he is unwilling to go through with.

It's only been two months since the failed arrangement with their neighbouring country, but the destruction that has ensued doesn't seem like it was done in two months. Villages pillaged and burned, their stone buildings reduced to rubble: these aren't battles or attacks. This is war. And Kaoru is in the thick of it.

Kaoru is rarely on the front lines, but he's always involved in the attacks in one way or another. The killing of a significant member of the opposition's militia and the setting up of an 'unfortunate accident' for a platoon of enemy soldiers are only some things that Kaoru does to contribute to the war his brother started. Shaking his head in order to clear it, he frowns to himself. Even though the statement is true, he hates how it sounds. Hates how cruel it makes his brother sound. If anyone could be considered cruel, it should be him.

Sitting down on the edge of the well, Kaoru glances around the dark forest that is located a kilometer away from the country's capital. Glancing up at the night sky between the bare tree branches, he notes the absence of the moon. All the better for him. The less light there is, the less likely they'll be seen.

Soon enough, the sound of footsteps reaches his ears and he looks up to see a blonde head making its way through the forest towards him. As he makes his way to the clearing, the figure pauses uncertainly. However, when Kaoru slowly removes his hood, the person gasps in surprise and joy. "Kakeru!"

Smiling wryly, Kaoru stands and offers up his hand, "Tamaki. It's been a while."

Laughing happily, Tamaki embraces his friend, "A while is one way to put it. How have you been? What have you been up to?"` He asks as the two of them lean against the well.

` Kaoru gives him a noncommittal shrug and waves his hand easily, the other staying firmly under his cloak. "Not much, just been travelling here and there." Kaoru gives Tamaki a sly smile nodding at his left hand. "Although I do notice that you've acquired a new bauble."

Tamaki glances at his hand and blushes rose red. "Well, ah, you see, Haruhi and I-"

Kaoru claps him on the shoulder and moves away from him. "I'm happy for you."

"You're a terrible liar Kakeru."

Kaoru flinches as Tamaki's serious gaze searches his face. Biting down on his lip,, Kaoru slowly takes his other hand out from underneath his cloak. In it gleams Kaoru's faithful dagger, the razor sharp edges sparkling dangerously. "This has to do with the reason you left us the first time. Doesn't it?" Tamaki asks, and mentally, Kaoru curses the blonde for being more observant than he lets on.

A tense moment of loud silence passes between the two of them before Kaoru speaks. "I wasn't lying. About being happy for you two." He says in a strained voice, tightening his grip on his weapon.

Tamaki blinks slowly; no doubt he noticed that Kaoru didn't answer his question."You're not going to kill me Kakeru. I know you don't want to. You don't have to." Tamaki says quietly, his voice shaking slightly. Kaoru doesn't know if he means it, or if he's trying to save his life.

Closing his eyes for a moment in order to clear his mind, Kaoru lets his body move on its own, and before he can fully register it, there's the sound of metal piercing flesh, and a short grunt and gasp. "But I will for him. Because he is my reason for existence." Kaoru growls into his friend's ear as he pulls Tamaki towards him, wrapping his free hand around his back.

Tamaki's breath brushes past Kaoru's ear, his lips forming words, but no sounds come out of his mouth. "Haru…hi." He breathes as he wraps an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Protect her…for me."

Against all his training, against everything his brain is telling him, Kaoru's body shakes, and he tightens his grip around Tamaki as his friend's body goes limp and heavy. His own knees buckling, Kaoru sinks to the ground, Tamaki's arms still around him in an embrace. Taking in a shaky breath, Kaoru buries his face into his friend's shoulder, his mouth open in a silent scream.

'I'm sorry' he mouths, tears streaming down cheeks. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry,'

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X222_

_First Month_

:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru slowly, but steadily makes his way through the crowd, bodies bumping into each other and the shouts of the crowd turning into one rumbling noise of discontent, fear and hate. Glancing up at the stage, Kaoru feels like a dagger has been plunged into his stomach. Standing on the stage rallying the crowd is Honey. The playful innocence that once made his eyes sparkle is now replaced with steely rage, and determination. Beside him stands Haruhi, with Kyoya at her side, a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes too possess the same anger that Honey's has, but hers are filled more with grief than anger. Closing his eyes shut tightly, he turns away from the people in his city's Central Square.

They're going to attack the castle tonight. Storm it with the best of their fighters, while the civilians create chaos and fight the foot soldiers. Kaoru knows this for a fact, as he moves as swiftly through the crowd while trying to maintain a low profile. The people promise that they will bring justice to the King who they've dubbed the 'Son of Evil'. But they won't get their way, not if Kaoru can help it.

Moving swiftly and silently through the castle, Kaoru goes to his personal chambers. As quickly as he can, he changes his clothes and combs his hair, checking in the mirror to make sure that everything is utterly perfect. Glancing at his reflection one last time, Kaoru wraps his trusty cloak around his shoulders. To be honest, it's almost become a trademark after all these years. Taking a neatly folded pile of clothing into his arms, he returns to the hidden passageways, and makes his way upstairs.

Kaoru pushes the door to the King's Chambers open and walks inside. Hearing him, Hikaru turns his attention away from the window overlooking the palace courtyard. "Kaoru, what are you doing here? Why the hell are you in my clothes?" He demands in surprise. Hikaru's eyebrows furrow in anger and desperation, "What the hell Kaoru?! I told you to run, damnit! Even you can't protect me from this, not this time."

"I can and I will." Kaoru says, taking his cloak off.

His brother's eyes widen in surprise and anguish as he sees his twin in clothes identical to his own. "No. No. No, Kaoru no, no, you can't, I won't let you." Hikaru backs away from him in horror and distress.

Kaoru smiles gently at his brother and steps forwards, offering a the neatly piled clothes and wrapping his older brother into a hug. "Here are my spare clothes, now wear them and run." He says with finality, pulling away and undressing his brother who stands immobile with shock and despair. Helping him undress and change into Kaoru's assassin robes, he pulls him towards a hidden passage hidden at the back of Hikaru's wardrobe. "Don't look back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone."

Hikaru grabs Kaoru's wrist and shakes his head desperately, "No, I can't let you do this! It won't work! Kaoru, just run!"

Kaoru snickers, throwing open the wardrobe and pushing Hikaru inside, ignoring his yelp of protest. "Don't you worry, we look the same in every way. No one will ever notice that you got away." He promises, kissing his brother's forehead before closing the wardrobe doors and locking them from the outside.

Just in time too, because Kaoru already hears the sound of people running coming closer and closer to the room. Collapsing into one of the plush armchairs, Kaoru kicks his legs up onto the coffee table as the Honey, Kyoya and a handful of other soldiers burst into the room, swords winging and a battle cry dying on their lips.

"Would you look at that, it's snack time." Kaoru drawls as the bells chime three 'o clock. Leaning forwards, he grins at them slyly, "Would you like some tea?"

…

_Long ago there was a kingdom ruled by a King. When he was crowned the two of us were barely sixteen. The 'Son of Evil' doomed the kingdom from within. But the stories lie for he was my precious older twin…_

…

Jostling through the crowd of rowdy citizens, a solitary figure wrapped in a worn cloak makes their way to the front of the stage. The chattering of the crowd means nothing to him, only the bells chiming three 'o clock ring in his ears. The time of day that used to be his favourite. The time of day that now symbolizes the end.

In the background, he can hear one of the men standing by the guillotine talking about how they now are turning a new leaf over, how their countries will move onto a new era of peace and prosperity. "Bullshit." He snarls, hating how his voice wavers.

The roar of the crowd becomes deafening as a dark haired man with glasses hauls up the 'king', strapping him into the execution device. Desperately, the hooded man tries to make eye contact with the king whose gaze is staring up at the clear sky rather than the crowd.

When the king finally looks down, he meets eyes with the hooded man. A gentle and playful smile lights up his face. When the crowd notices this, there are some uneasy murmurs, even as the executioner's hand rises up to signal the dropping of the blade.

Against his will, and against his better judgement, the hooded man calls out to the 'king' in a voice just barely louder than a whisper. "Kaoru."

His twin closes his eyes and smiles cheekily as the church bells stop tolling. "It's snack time."

There's a flash of silver, and the sound of metal slicing through bone and flesh. Hikaru turns away, walking back out of the cheering crowd, trying his best to conceal his tears.

_:-:-:-:-:_

_Year X207_

_:-:-:-:-:_

"_Hey, Hikaru?"_

_The young prince looks at his younger brother across the train set that they're playing with. Their father had given it to Hikaru earlier on in the year as a gift, and it was currently the twin's favourite toy. His younger brother is hesitantly rolling a train back and forth on the track, "What's wrong Kaoru."_

"_We'll always be together right?" He asks._

_Hikaru laughs and crawls over to his side before throwing his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Always! What kind of question is that?" He says, squeezing his brother tightly. "Why?"_

_Kaoru laughs as well, his brother's happiness contagious. Grinning at him, he returns his brother's hug. "I was thinking. If one day we're reborn again, it'd be nice to play with you still."_

_Hikaru snickers, "You're silly Kaoru. We'll always be together no matter what. I promise."_

:-:-:-:-:

_Year X222_

_Sixth Month_

:-:-:-:-:

It would be nice, he thinks as the world goes dark and hazy. It would be nice to play with you when we're reborn. So I'll just wait for now…

:-:-:-:-:

* * *

**So...whaddya think?**


End file.
